oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cicero D. Melodias
; ; ; | residence = | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 120 | bounty = ???,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = April 5th | height = 5'4 Ft | dfbackcolor = 090264 | dftextcolor = F6F676 | dfname = Mei Mei no Mi | dfename = Life Life Fruit | dfmeaning = Life Giver | dftype = Paramecia }} Cicero D. Melodias is a Vanateleri from the island of Thralinor. He was born on the island and lived there most of his life, until the age of 100. At that age he would be permitted to leave the island if he wished and if he could. Even at the age of 20, Melodias desired to see the great world beyond his island. He spent his time waiting until that day on his two hobbies, zoology and the flute. He practiced his flute every day until his melodies could literally move the soul. He studied creatures in the rest of his free time, tracking them and studying their behavior. Upon reaching the age of 100 he utilized Respira to tame a sea king an make his way outside the island. He travelled all over the world and learned many things, including how the animals of the world were being killed, exploited, and enslaved on some islands. Not to mention how some islands and their wildlife were being decimated in senseless battles. Melodias set out to stop it but he needed help. Using his sea king he followed an old legend from his island, a story that an elder of there's told from his time outside the island. It was of a devil fruit buried in a cave in the calm belt. He found the fruit, known as the Mei Mei no Mi, and ate it. With his new power he set out and became head of the Dewdrop Pirates.A Wisp of Crimson: Melodias has the idea to create a pirate crew that saves nature Their goal was not to plunder but to preserve life. History Early Life Melodias was born on the island of Thralinor to Frigga and Mavin Cicero. He lived quite the normal life at home with his two parents. Their house sat overlooking a pool of water where Melodias would often swim. He has no siblings but was fine, growing up and playing with the other children in his town. At the age of 14 he took up the flute. Music or craftsmanship were the two most popular hobbies for young Vanateleri on Thralinor. At the age of 26 Melodias became interested in the creatures around him. He began studying them constantly, keeping his observations in various journals and books. It was soon after that he began speaking with then, getting information that one could not hope to achieve through observation alone. He pursued these two hobbies as he grew, soon finding himself extremely masterful at both. By the age of 78 he believed he had documented every creature on the island and was labeled The Pied Piper and the best flute player on Thralinor. When he was 80 he first activated Respira, a sacred ability of his race. Upon first using it stop a fight that had broken out between some of his friends and a local sea king, he realized that he would be doomed to wander his own island forever. With some quick thinking Melodias reasoned that if he were to leave the island, he could spread peace to all islands rather than just his own, which had enough users of Respira to keep it calm. The elders agreed and it was set that at the age of 100, Melodias would leave the island. In the years leading up to his freedom Melodias tamed the sea king he had stopped once before. He created gear he could hook onto it and a way to ride it without drowning using bubbles and his flute. Appearance Melodias is quite the looker even with the appearance of a 16 year old. Though it's more of a youthful glow than anything. He is often treated as a child by most due to his appearance, even though he is significantly older than most of the people around him. His sixteen year old appearance is due to the extremely slow physical aging rate of his species. Due to this he is often mistaken for a child despite his actual age. His hair is dark blue, reminiscent of the open ocean. His eyes are a much lighter blue, reminding most of the warm tide pools and calm waters. Melodias usually wears a red, long sleeve shirt. Over that he wears a blue jacket with fur around the neck and sleeves and a red checkerboard pattern on the bottom half. Under that he wears sleek tan pants and hand crafted leather boots, made by his mother. Personality Abilities and Powers Physical Prowess Musical Talent Since he was 14 Melodias has been playing the flute. As he grew he continued to play and improve constantly, becoming a greater and greater musician. At the age of 78 he was declared the best flute player on his island, they called him The Pied Piper. As he strived to become even better at the flute he learned he could use it's melodies to do more than just entertain. He learned that he could cause creatures to follow him as he played his flute, dancing in a line behind him as they went.The Next Day: Melodias causes the two hunters to uncontrollably dance in a line behind him. It soon became an extremely powerful pacification technique that Melodias could call upon. Melodias also learned that by playing another tune he could effectively improve the mood of everyone around him. Increasing their energy and erasing fatigue. Devil Fruit Melodias ate the Life Life Fruit, a devil fruit that allows the user to give life to non-living objects. It also gives him the ability to give even more life to living beings in a very special way. The fruit is extremely versatile and truly makes him one with nature. This fruit's strength lies in the fact that it can turn non-living objects into living beings. For example it can transform a rock into an armadillo or a vine into a snake. The size and shape of the object do determine what animals the user may transform it into. Melodias must also know of the animal they want the object to become. This is boosted by his massive knowledge of animals across the world and the amount of information he knows about them. By learning about new creatures he can expand his abilities, meaning that until he achieves his goal of documenting all the animals in the world, there's still more to go. Once he has turned something into a living being it will stay that way for around five hours before reverting back, he can also cause it to manually revert back at any time. Melodias can also command the creatures he creates at will. Predator animals can be commanded to attack and can be harmed and kill, reverting to their inorganic form when they are. Even if the animal sustained heavy damage the object itself will come out unharmed. Prey animals cannot be commanded to attack or very specifically. They do however carry a special power as they are defenseless nature. If a prey animal such as a deer is punched it will not be affected but whoever punched it will be hit by that punch. So if they bisect the deer they will be bisected instead. This is referred to as the Rules of NatureA Wisp of Crimson:After shooting an innocent creature Melodias created in the head, Gaston's head is blown off. Melodias calls this nature paying him back.. Melodias is also able to communicate with any animals he creates, giving him the ability to use them for scouting or spying. Vanateleri Physiology As a Vanateleri, Melodias' genetic makeup is vastly different from a human. To begin with he looks around 16 while being biologically 120. This is due to the extremely slow aging process of the Vanateleri. Melodias is also naturally immune to disease an poisons, even those he has never encountered. His body naturally creates ways to destroy them as soon as they enter his body, even poisons that immediately start killing will be outmatched. As a Vanateleri, Melodias is also capable of communicating with nature like he is simply talking to it. This is done in a sort of telepathic way, communicating without words. Melodias also possesses Respira. This is a unique ability that only some Vanateleri possess. It allows Melodias to naturally emit a extremely powerful calming aura made of hormones around himself. They are massive in number and can move through all states of matter except pure solids. They are absorbed by touch, taste, or smell. The aura naturally calms everything in the area at a steady pace. This makes those who wish to fight steadily lay down their weapons and sit to talk. It can even calm those as powerful and rage filled as sea kings. This ability is said to stem from those who have a direct connection with nature, making them almost one with it. They are given the ability to naturally influence those around them to return to a calm state.The Famous Bar: Melodias calms an entire bar down using Respira. Tools Flute Ship Main Page: Gaston Melodias' ship is known as Gaston. It didn't always have that name, however after a scuffle with a group of hunters and deciding to create a pirate crew, his first mate, Fisher J. Alva proposed the name and it stuck.A Wisp of Crimson: Alva proposes that they name the ship Gaston. Quotes Roleplays *Clean Heart, Dirty Deal *One Piercing Note *Merged Blood Trivia *Like most characters in One Piece, Melodias has a distinct laugh. His is Zaazazazazaza. This is also the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. References Category:Dewdrop Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Musicians Category:Will of the D. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters